familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of cemeteries in California
This list of cemeteries in California includes currently operating, historical (closed for new interments), and defunct (graves abandoned or removed) cemeteries, columbaria, and mausolea. It does not include pet cemeteries. Selected interments are given for notable people. Some Southern California counties have a high number of motion picture and television star gravesites, due to those industries being concentrated there. Alameda County * Cathedral of Christ the Light Mausoleum, Oakland * Cedar Lawn Memorial Park, Fremont * Centerville Pioneer Cemetery (also known as Centerville Presbyterian Cemetery), Fremont * Chapel of Memories Columbarium, Oakland – Ernest O. Lawrence, Joseph R. Knowland * Chapel of the Chimes, Hayward – Spade Cooley, Daniel Sakai * Chapel of the Chimes, Oakland – John Lee Hooker * County Cemetery (a "Potter's field"), San Leandro * Dominican Sisters of Mission San Jose Cemetery, Fremont * Dublin Pioneer Cemetery, Dublin * Evergreen Cemetery, Oakland – Huey P. Newton, Earl "Fatha" Hines, memorial to the Jonestown victims * Holy Ghost Cemetery, Fremont * Holy Sepulchre Cemetery, Hayward – Tony Lema, Fran Ryan * Home of Peace Cemetery, Oakland * IOOF Memory Gardens Cemetery, Livermore * Irvington Memorial Cemetery, also known as Fremont Memorial Park, Fremont – Rosalina Abejo * Lone Tree Cemetery, Fairview – William Dutton Hayward (namesake of the adjacent city of Hayward), Pete Knight (rodeo star), Bob Sweikert (Indy 500 winner), Charlie Becker (the "Mayor of Munchkinland" in The Wizard of Oz) * Mission San Jose Cemetery, Fremont – Ygnacio Martínez * Mount Calvary Cemetery, San Leandro * Mount Eden Cemetery, Hayward * Mount Saint Joseph Cemetery (aka All Saints or Portuguese Cemetery), Hayward * Mountain View Cemetery, Oakland – Henry J. Kaiser, Julia Morgan, Elizabeth Short * Oak Knoll Pioneer Memorial Park, former cemetery, now a park (all gravestones removed), Livermore * Pleasanton Memorial Gardens Cemetery, also known as IOOF Cemetery, Pleasanton Pioneer Cemetery, Pleasanton * Roselawn Cemetery, also known as Masonic Cemetery, Livermore * San Lorenzo Pioneer Memorial Park, also known as San Lorenzo Pioneer Cemetery, San Lorenzo (managed by the Hayward Area Historical Society) * Saint Augustines Cemetery, Pleasanton * Saint Josephs Cemetery, Fremont * Saint Mary Cemetery, Oakland – Juan Bautista Alvarado, John Walter Ehle, Slip Madigan * Saint Michael's Cemetery, Livermore Alpine County * Fredericksburg Cemetery, Fredericksburg Amador County * Pine Grove Cemetery, Pine Grove * Sutter Creek City Cemetery, Sutter Creek * Sutter Creek Catholic Cemetery, Sutter Creek * Plymouth Memorial Cemetery, Plymouth * Jackson City Cemetery, Jackson City * Ione Public Cemetery, Ione * Fiddletown Cemetery, Fiddletown Butte County * Bangor Cemetery, Bangor * Gridley-Biggs Cemetery, Gridley * Cherokee Cemetery, Oroville * Chico Cemetery, Chico – Ted W. Lawson Calaveras County * Altaville Catholic Cemetery, Angels Camp * Peoples Cemetery, San Andreas – Diana Adams Colusa County * Colusa Cemetery, Colusa * College City Cemetery, College City Contra Costa County * Memory Gardens Cemetery, Concord * Oakmont Memorial Park, Pleasant Hill – Leonard Michaels, Brent Mydland * Queen of Heaven Cemetery, Contra Costa * Rolling Hills Memorial Park, Richmond – Vada Pinson, Major League Baseball player * Rose Hill Cemetery, Nortonville * St. Joseph Cemetery, San Pablo * Sunset Mausoleum-Columbarium, El Cerrito * Sunset View Cemetery, Kensington * Gan Shalom Cemetery, Briones * Pacheco Cemetery & Crematory, Martinez * St. Catherine of Siena Cemetery, Martinez * Alhambra Pioneer Cemetery, Martinez * St. Joseph Cemetery, Richmond Del Norte County * IOOF Cemetery, Crescent City * Veterans Memorial Cemetery, Crescent City * Smith River Cemetery, Smith River * Saint Josephs Catholic Cemetery, Del Norte County El Dorado County * Green Valley Cemetery, Cameron Park * Happy Homestead Cemetery, South Lake Tahoe * Mormon Island Relocation Cemetery, El Dorado Hills * Placerville Union Cemetery, Placerville * Saint Patrick Cemetery, Placerville * Westwood Hills Memorial Park, Placerville Fresno County * Belmont Memorial Park, Fresno – Walter Huston Glenn County * Graves Cemetery, Orland * IOOF Cemetery, Orland * Orland Masonic Cemetery, Orland * Willows Cemetery, Willows Humboldt County * Saint Bernards Cemetery, Eureka * Masons and IOOF Cemetery, Rohnerville Imperial County * Evergreen Cemetery, El Centro – Ira Aten Inyo County * Big Pine Cemetery, Big Pine * Camp Independence Cemetery, Independence * Darwin Cemetery, Darwin * Death Valley Junction Cemetery, Death Valley * East Line Street Cemetery, Bishop * Independence Cemetery, Independence * Keeler Cemetery, Keeler * Manzanar Cemetery, Manzanar * Mount Tom Cemetery, Inyo * Mount Whitney Cemetery, Lone Pine * Pioneer Cemetery, Lone Pine * Shoshone Cemetery, Shoshone * Sunland Cemetery, Bishop * Tecopa Cemetery, Tecopa * West Line Street Cemetery, Bishop * Woodman Cemetery, Big Pine Kern County * Bakersfield National Cemetery, Arvin * Greenlawn Cemeteries, Bakersfield Kings County * Corcoran Memorial Park, Corcoran * Grangeville Cemetery, Armona * Hanford Cemetery, Hanford * Lemoore Cemetery, Lemoore Lake County * Lower Lake Cemetery, Lower Lake Lassen County * Janesville Cemetery, Janesville * Susanville Cemetery, Susanville – John Edward Raker * Westwood Cemetery, Westwood Los Angeles County * All Souls Cemetery, Long Beach – Frank Zamboni, Jack Snow, Jenni Rivera * Angeles Abbey Cemetery, Compton * Angelus-Rosedale Cemetery, Los Angeles – George Alexander, Phineas Banning, Jessie Benton Frémont, Louise Glaum, Hattie McDaniel, Anna May Wong, Frederic T. Woodman * Artesia Cemetery, Cerritos * Avalon Cemetery, Avalon – Doodles Weaver * Calvary Cemetery, East Los Angeles – King Baggot, Ethel Barrymore, Lionel Barrymore, Dolores Costello, Lou Costello, Irene Dunne, John Hodiak, Mabel Normand * Cathedral of Our Lady of the Angels Mausoleum (first new combined cathedral and burial place in the US in over 30 years), Downtown Los Angeles – Gregory Peck * Chapel of the Pines Crematory, Los Angeles * Chinese Cemetery of Los Angeles * Eden Memorial Park Cemetery, Mission Hills, Los Angeles – Lenny Bruce, Harvey Lembeck, Groucho Marx, Catya Sassoon, Roy Stuart * El Campo Santo Cemetery, City of Industry * Evergreen Cemetery, Los Angeles * Forest Lawn Memorial Park Cemetery, Glendale – Joan Blondell, Humphrey Bogart, Clara Bow, George Burns, Walt Disney, Larry Fine, Errol Flynn, Clark Gable, Jean Harlow, Michael Jackson, Carole Lombard, Mary Pickford, Elizabeth Taylor, Robert Taylor, Robert Young, and many others; satirized in Evelyn Waugh's novel, The Loved One * Forest Lawn – Hollywood Hills Cemetery, Los Angeles – Bette Davis, Sandra Dee, Andy Gibb, Buster Keaton, Dorothy Lamour, Charles Laughton, Stan Laurel, Liberace, Ozzie Nelson, Harriet Nelson, Ricky Nelson, George Raft, John Ritter, Telly Savalas, Paul Walker,; (Lucille Ball was originally interred here, but was removed to Jamestown, New York in 2002) * Forest Lawn – Covina Hills in Covina * Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Long Beach) in Long Beach * Grand View Memorial Park Cemetery, Glendale – Leo G. Carroll, Edna Purviance, Chill Wills * Hillside Memorial Park Cemetery, Culver City – Jack Benny, Milton Berle, Moe Howard, Al Jolson * Hollywood Forever Cemetery, Hollywood – Don Adams, Mel Blanc, Marion Davies, Cecil B. DeMille, Douglas Fairbanks, Janet Gaynor, John Huston, Peter Lorre, Eleanor Powell, Tyrone Power, Bugsy Siegel, William Desmond Taylor, Rudolph Valentino, Clifton Webb, Fay Wray * Holy Cross Cemetery, Culver City – Bing Crosby, Béla Lugosi, Sharon Tate, Lawrence Welk * Home of Peace Cemetery, East Los Angeles – Curly Howard and Shemp Howard (from Three Stooges), Louis B. Mayer, Jack L. Warner * Inglewood Park Cemetery, Inglewood – Edgar Bergen, Ella Fitzgerald, Betty Grable, Gypsy Rose Lee, Cesar Romero * Little Lake Cemetery. Santa Fe Springs, California * Los Angeles National Cemetery, West Los Angeles * Mount Sinai Memorial Park Cemetery, Los Angeles – Lee J. Cobb, Cass Elliott, Phil Silvers * Mountain View Cemetery and Mausoleum, Altadena – Octavia Butler, Eldridge Cleaver, Richard Feynman * Oak Park Cemetery, ClaremontCity of Claremont: Oak Park Cemetery * Oakdale Memorial Park and Mortuary, Glendorahttp://www.dignitymemorial.com/oakdale-mortuary/en-us/index.page * Oakwood Memorial Park Cemetery, Chatsworth – Adele Astaire, Fred Astaire, Gloria Grahame, Ginger Rogers * Odd Fellows Cemetery, Los Angeles * Portal of the Folded Wings Shrine to Aviation, Burbank * Pascual Marquez Family Cemetery in the Santa Monica Canyon portion of Los Angeles.The Historic Pascual Marquez Family Cemetery: City of Los Angeles Cultural Heritage landmark believed to be the oldest cemetery in California and the sole extant private Mexican Rancho Era family cemetery. Burials began in the early 1840s and ended in 1916. Property is still owned by descendants of the 1839 Mexican Land Grant Rancho Boca de Santa Monica grantees. * Resurrection Cemetery, Montebello * Rose Hills Memorial Park, Whittier (the largest cemetery in the United States) – Alvin Ailey, Jr., William Hopper, Haing S. Ngor * San Fernando Mission Cemetery, Mission Hills – William Bendix, Walter Brennan, Evelyn Brent, Betty Compson, Chuck Connors, William Frawley, Bob Hope, Ritchie Valens, Jane Wyatt * San Fernando Pioneer Memorial Cemetery * San Gabriel Cemetery * Sawtelle Veterans Home, Sawtelle * Serbian Cemetery, East Los Angeles * Valhalla Memorial Park Cemetery, North Hollywood – Bea Benaderet, Lita Grey, Oliver Hardy, Bob Mizer, Mae Murray * Westwood Village Memorial Park Cemetery, Westwood – Eddie Albert, Eve Arden, Fanny Brice, Bob Crane, Farrah Fawcett, Eva Gabor, Gene Kelly, Marilyn Monroe, Billy Wilder, Natalie Wood, Frank Zappa * Woodlawn Memorial Cemetery, Santa Monica – Charles Bickford, Glenn Ford, Paul Henreid, Doug McClure, Irene Ryan Madera County * Arbor Vitae Cemetery, Madera * Oak Hill Cemetery, Oakhurst – Dennis Morgan * Calvary Cemetery, Madre * Raymond Cemetery * North Fork Cemetery Marin County * Fernwood Cemetery, Mill Valley, now Fernwood Forever, a natural burial cemetery * Mount Tamalpais Cemetery, San Rafael – Bessie Barriscale, Howard C. Hickman, Ernie Nevers, Diane Varsi Mariposa County * District Cemetery, Mariposa – William "Billy" Costello Mendocino County Merced County * San Joaquin Valley National Cemetery, Santa Nella Modoc County * Eagleville Cemetery, Eagleville – Arky Vaughan Mono County Monterey County * Mission San Carlos Borromeo de Carmelo, Carmel – Junípero Serra Napa County * Holy Cross Catholic Cemetery, Saint Helena * Napa Valley Memorial Park & Mortuary, Napa * Saint Helena Public Cemetery, Saint Helena Public * Tulocay Cemetery, Napa * Veterans Memorial Grove Cemetery, Yountville Nevada County * Greenwood Memorial Cemetery, Grass Valley - John Rollin Ridge Orange County * Forest Lawn – Cypress, Cypress * Yorba Hacienda, Yorba Linda, a California Historical Landmark * Santa Ana Cemetery, Santa Ana * El Toro Memorial Park, Lake Forest * Anaheim Cemetery, Anaheim * Pacific View Memorial Park, Corona Del Mar * Magnolia Memorial Park, Garden Grove * Westminster Memorial Park, Westminster * Melrose Abbey Memorial Park, Anaheim * Loma Vista Memorial Park, Fullerton * Memory Garden Memorial Park, Brea * Fairhaven Memorial Park, Santa Ana * Ascension Cemetery & Guardian Angel Mausoleum, Lake Forest * Good Shepherd Cemetery, Huntington Beach * Holy Sepulcher Cemetery, Orange * Cathedral Memorial Gardens, Garden Grove * Holy Cross Cemetery, Anaheim * Harbor Lawn-Mount Olive Memorial Park, Costa Mesa * Mission (Campos Santos) Cemetery, San Juan Capistrano * Saint John’s Lutheran Cemetery, Orande Placer County Plumas County Riverside County Sacramento County * Barton Family Cemetery * Bellview Cemetery, Sacramento * Calvary Catholic Cemetery & Mausoleum, Sacramento * Camellia Memorial Lawn * Chung Wah Cemetery, Folsom, on the National Register of Historic Places * Eagles & Knights of Pythias Cemetery * East Lawn Elk Grove Memorial Park & Mortuary, Elk Grove * East Lawn Memorial Park, Sacramento – Newton Earp * Elder Creek Cemetery * Elk Grove Cemetery, Elk Grove * Fair Oaks Cemetery * Folsom Prison Burial Grounds Cemetery * Franklin Cemetery, Elk Grove * Galt Cemetery * Hicksville Cemetery * Hilltop Cemetery * Home of Peace Cemetery, Sacramento * Lakeside Memorial Lawn Cemetery * Masonic Lawn Cemetery * Matthew Kilgore Cemetery, Rancho Cordova * Michigan Bar Cemetery * Miser Family Cemetery * Mormon Island Relocation Cemetery * Mt. Vernon Memorial Park * Muslim Cemetery of Greater Sacramento * Odd Fellows Lawn Cemetery * Pleasant Grove Cemetery * Point Pleasant * Quiet Haven Cemetery * Rancho Murieta North * Rancho Murieta South * Russian Orthodox Cemetery * Sacramento County Cemetery * Sacramento County Veterans Cemetery * Sacramento Historic City Cemetery (aka Old City Cemetery), Sacramento * Sacramento Memorial Lawn, Sacramento * San Joaquin Cemetery, Elk Grove * Sharp/Salisbury Cemetery * Sierra Hills Memorial Park & East Lawn Mortuary, Sacramento * Sloughhouse (Pioneer) Cemetery * South East Lawn Memorial Park-Elk Grove * St. John's Catholic Church Cemetery * St. Joseph's Catholic Cemetery, Sacramento * St. Mary's Catholic Cemetery, Sacramento * St. Vincent de Paul Catholic Cemetery * Sunset Lawn Chapel of the Chimes, Sacramento * Sylvan Cemetery * Union Cemetery * Van Vleck Family Cemetery * Wilson (George A.) Family Cemetery * Young Wo Chinese Cemetery San Benito County San Bernardino County San Diego County San Francisco County * Grace Cathedral Columbarium * Neptune Society Columbarium, San Francisco * San Francisco National Cemetery, San Francisco * World War II West Coast Memorial San Joaquin County * Stockton State Hospital Cemetery, Stockton – William Troy * San Joaquin Catholic Cemetery, StocktonSan Joaquin Catholic Cemetery * Burwood Cemetery (Escalon Cemetery District), Escalon San Luis Obispo County San Mateo County * Golden Gate National Cemetery, San Bruno * St. John's Cemetery, San Mateo * Skylawn Memorial Park, San Mateo – Wilbur Bestwick, Bobby Lee Bonds, Chub Feeney, Glenn Morris, Willard Lewis Waterman * Union Cemetery, Redwood City, on the National Register of Historic Places Colma * Colma, known as San Francisco's "City of the Dead", with numerous separate cemeteries: ** Chinese Cemetery ** Cypress Lawn Memorial Park – Gertrude Atherton, Hubert Howe Bancroft, William Randolph Hearst, Hiram W. Johnson, Frederick Low ** Eternal Home Cemetery ** Golden Hill Memorial Park ** Greek Orthodox Memorial Park ** Greenlawn Cemetery ** Hills of Eternity Cemetery – Wyatt Earp, Saveliy Kramarov ** Holy Cross Cemetery – Pat Brown, Joe DiMaggio, Abigail Folger, Amadeo Giannini, Vince Guaraldi, George Moscone ** Holy Sun Memorial Cemetery ** Home of Peace Cemetery ** Hoy Sun Memorial Cemetery ** Hoy Sun Ning Yung Cemetery ** Italian Cemetery ** Japanese Cemetery ** Olivet Memorial Park ** Russian Sectarian Cemetery ** Salem Memorial Park and Garden ** Serbian Cemetery ** Tung Sen Cemetery ** Woodlawn Cemetery Santa Barbara County * Goleta Cemetery, Goleta * Lompoc Evergreen Cemetery, Lompoc * Oak Hill Cemetery, Ballard – John Forsythe, Edie Sedgwick * Santa Barbara Cemetery, Santa Barbara – Ronald Coleman, Jeanne Crain, Laurence Harvey, Byron Haskin, Fess Parker, Kenneth Rexroth, Jane Russell * Santa Maria Cemetery, Santa Maria Santa Clara County * Gate of Heaven Cemetery, Los Altos – Iris Chang * Stanford Mausoleum, Stanford University – Leland Stanford, Jr. and his parents, Leland and Jane Stanford * Alta Mesa Memorial Park, Palo Alto – Tennessee Ernie Ford, Ron "Pigpen" McKernan, David Packard * Calvary Catholic Cemetery, San Jose * Gavilan Hills Memorial Park and Catholic Cemetery, Gilroy * Los Gatos Memorial Park, San Jose – William Hewlett * Madronia Cemetery, Saratoga – Mark Bingham, Frank Dorsa * Mission City Memorial Park, Santa Clara – Harry Love * Oak Hill Memorial Park, San Jose – Brooke Hart, Paul Masson * Santa Clara Mission Cemetery, Santa Clara – Peter H. Burnett, Tiburcio VásquezSanta Clara Mission Cemetery. Santa Clara University Santa Cruz County * Day Family Cemetery, Aptos * Evergreen Cemetery, Santa Cruz * Santa Cruz Memorial Park, Santa Cruz * Oakwood Memorial Park, Santa Cruz – William Vincent Lucas * Our Lady of Carmel, Aptos * Pioneer Cemetery, Watsonville – Charley Parkhurst * Soquel Cemetery, Soquel Shasta County Sierra County Siskiyou County Solano County * Sacramento Valley National Cemetery, near Dixon * All Souls Cemetery, Vallejo * Benicia Arsenal Military Cemetery * Benicia City Cemetery * Carquinez Cemetery, Vallejo * Fairfield Cemetery * Rockville Cemetery * St. Dominic's Cemetery, Benicia * St. Vincent's Cemetery. Vallejo * Skyview Memorial Park, Vallejo * Sunrise Cemetery, Vallejo * Vacaville Cemetery, Vacaville *Binghampton Cemetery (formerly Valley Home Cemetery), Dixon Sonoma County * Beeson Cemetery, Geyserville * Bennett Valley Cemetery, Santa Rosa * B'nai Israel Cemetery, Petaluma * Calvary Catholic Cemetery, Santa Rosa * Cooper Cemetery, Stewarts Point * Cypress Hill Memorial Park, Petaluma * Druids Occidental Cemetery * Fulton Cemetery, Fulton * Gilliam Cemetery, Sebastopol * Green Valley Cemetery, Sebastopol * Oak Mound Cemetery, Healdsburg * Redwood Memorial Gardens, Guerneville – Randy Shilts * Riverside Cemetery, Cloverdale * Santa Rosa Memorial Park Cemetery * Santa Rosa Rural Cemetery * Saint Francis Solano Catholic Cemetery, Sonoma * Sonoma Mountain Cemetery Stanislaus County * Acacia Memorial Park, Modesto – James Carson Needham * Valley Home Memorial Park, Oakdale * Lakewood Memorial Park, HughsonLakewood Memorial Park * Wood Colony Cemetery, SalidaWood Colony Cemetery Sutter County * Sutter Cemetery, Sutter – Dolly Gray Tehama County * Tehama Cemetery, Tehama * Oak Hill Cemetery, Red Bluff * Los Molinos Cemetery, Los Molinos Trinity County Tulare County * Smith Mountain Cemetery, Dinuba * Tulare Cemetery, Tulare Tuolumne County Ventura County * Assumption Cemetery, Simi ValleyMarsh, Carissa "Governor signs bill allowing Simi to build new cemetery" Simi Valley Acorn 18 July 2008. Accessed 14 December 2013 * Bardsdale Cemetery, BardsdaleSmith, Leo "HISTORY'S RESTING PLACE : The County's Cemeteries Can Be a Pathway That Leads Visitors Back Into Time" Los Angeles Times 11 February 1993. Accessed 14 December 2013 * Conejo Mountain Funeral Home, Memorial Park and Crematory, Camarillo – Frank McDonald * El Rancho Simi Pioneer Cemetery, also known as Simi Valley Public Cemetery, Simi ValleyMcCartney, Patrick "SIMI VALLEY : County Backs State Status for Cemetery" Los Angeles Times 16 April 1992. Accessed 14 December 2013Wilson, Kathleen "Cemetery trustees want to find out where bodies are buried" Ventura County Star 12 December 2013. Accessed 15 December 2013 * Hueneme Masonic Cemetery, OxnardRitsch, Massie "Volunteers Restore History at Cemetery" Los Angeles Times 13 June 1999. Accessed 14 December 2013 * Ivy Lawn Memorial Park, Ventura – Saint Francis Dam disaster mass grave * Mt. Sinai Memorial Park, Simi Valley * Nordhoff Cemetery, OjaiBoyd-Barrett, Claudia "Wreaths at Nordhoff Cemetery in Ojai remember those who served" Ventura County Star 14 December 2013. Accessed 14 December 2013 * Oxnard Japanese Cemetery, OxnardSoteros-McNamara, Liz "Not just another day of the dead: Members of the Japanese American Citizens League celebrate the 100th anniversary of the Oxnard Japanese Cemetery" Ventura County Reporter 15 May 2008. Accessed 14 December 2013 * Santa Paula Cemetery, Santa Paula Yolo County * Capay Cemetery * Cottonwood Cemetery * Davis Cemetery and ArboretumDavis Cemetery and Arboretum * Marys Cemetery * Winters Cemetery * Woodland Cemetery Yuba County * Smartville Cemetery See also * List of cemeteries in the United States References :For references related to individual interments see articles for the particular individuals. * * External links * California Cemetery Records at Interment.net website * El Dorado County Pioneer Cemeteries Commission website * California Cemeteries list from U. S. Geological Survey * *California *